Viele Zigaretten und eine Stundenblume
by Laura Schiller
Summary: MOMO von Michael Ende  Kann sich ein Grauer Herr verlieben?


Viele Zigaretten und eine Stundenblume

Frei nach 'Momo' von Michael Ende

Tief in den Katakomben der großen Stadt, dort wo es am allerkältesten und –dunkelsten war, lebten die Grauen Herren, oder Agenten der Zeitsparkasse. Sie waren keine Menschen, nein, sie waren nicht einmal irgendetwas. Trotzdem waren sie die grösste Gefahr, die jemals in der Geschichte der Menschheit vorgekommen ist. Sie ernährten sich von gestohlener Zeit, gestohlener Lebensenergie. Sie bekamen immer mehr unwissende Diener unter den Menschen, die sogenannten Zeitsparer, und sie selbst vermehrten sich auch immer mehr. Sie strebten danach, nicht nur diese Stadt, sondern die ganze Welt zu beherrschen. Denn es gab mittlerweile Eingänge zu ihrem Reich über jede Großstadt der Welt.

In einem geheimen Raum in der Mitte dieses Reiches geschah gerade etwas: eine Art Weihrauchbecken, die bis obenhin voll mit toten Stundenblumenblättern gefüllt war, begann zu brennen. Die gespenstische blaue Flamme zuckte und warf Schatten durch den leeren Raum.

Ein Grauer Herr war im Begriff zu entstehen.

Agent BLW/553/c, der gerade in diesem Raum Wachdienst schob, erwachte schlagartig aus einem Tagtraum und zückte sein Notizbuch. „Moment mal," murmelte er zerstreut, „Wie hieß noch gleich der letzte? TRY/776/e, ach so. Also wird dieser hier Nummer 777, eine schöne Zahl, und wie noch? Stimmt, BLW, weil ich ihn ja ausbilden muss. BLW/777...Moment..." Er lehnte sich zurück und dachte angestrengt nach. Ihm fiel beim besten Willen nicht der letzte Buchstabe des momentanen Vorsitzenden ein. Dieser war gerade neugewählt, und der neue Agent war der erste, der unter dessen Führung entstand.

Während BLW/553/c so nachdachte, begann die Luft über dem Weihrauchbecken zu flimmern. Die Umrisse einer menschlichen Gestalt bildeten sich langsam aus dem Geflimmer; langsam konnte man einem Mann mit grauem Geschäftsanzug erkennen. Sein Gesicht war noch jung – bei einem Menschen würde man glauben, er sei so um die Zwanzig – aber der typische Grauton seiner Haut zeichnete ihn deutlich als Agenten der Zeitsparkasse ab.

Er schwebte langsam auf den Boden, staubte sich die Hose ab und sah sich mit grossen Augen um.

„Wer bin ich?" fragte er leise. „Wo bin ich?"

„Sie sind der Agent BLW/777/...z," sagte der ältere Graue Herr, einfach so aus dem Bauch heraus. Einen letzten Buchstaben musste der Kerl ja haben. „Sie gehören zu unserer Internationalen Zeitsparkasse. Ihr einziger Daseinszweck ist, Zeit einzubringen." Er nahm sein Feuerzeug und reichte dem Neuen eine Zigarette. Dieser nahm sie dankend an und begann zu rauchen; es war für ihn so natürlich wie das Säugen bei einem neugeborenen Kind.

In diesem Moment wurde die Tür mit einem Schwung geöffnet. Zwei Graue Herren traten ein und, ehe BLW/553/c sich's versah, stand er zwischen ihnen und sie hielten ihn so fest, dass eine Flucht unmöglich war.

„Agent BLW/553/c, Sie sind verhaftet."

Der Agent wurde weiß vor Angst; er wusste genau, dass es um Momo ging und dass man ihn des Hochverrats beschuldigen würde. Er hatte versucht, das Kind auf seine Seite zu bringen, war aber kläglich gescheitert und hatte ihr – ganz aus Versehen, aber wer würde ihm das glauben? – auch noch das wichtigste Geheimnis der Zeitsparkasse offenbart.

„Aber der Neue," protestierte er, während sie ihn abführten. „Seine Ausbildung – "

„ – kann warten," beendete der eine Bewacher seinen Satz. „Bei Ihnen wäre es ihm sowieso schlecht ergangen."

Der Neue wanderte mittlerweile ziellos durch den Raum. Er verstand nicht, was geschehen war, und er hatte auch keine Phantasie, um es sich vorzustellen.

Die Tür stand offen; er dachte bei sich, dass er vielleicht seinen drei Artgenossen folgen könne, um zu lernen, wohin sie den freundlichen Zigarettenspendierer brachten.

Der Korridor, den sie entlanggingen, endete im Großen Konferenzraum, wo gerade die Tür zum Zeitvorratslager offenstand.

Der Neue hielt an und blieb vor der enormen Tür stehen; er merkte es kaum, als sein Ausbilder und die anderen beiden auf dem Weg zur Gerichtssammlung veschwanden. Er sah nämlich zum ersten Mal die Stundenblumen.

Die Stundenblumen! Unbeschreibliche Farben, Licht und Schönheit, an diesem trostlosen Ort! Sogar in ihrem eingefrorenen Zustand behielten sie noch ihren magischen Glanz.

Der Neue konnte nicht anders; wie hypnotisiert bewegte er sich auf die Tür zu. Die langsamen, zögernden Tritte seiner schwarzen Schuhe hallten in Raum wider, als er die eiskalte Lagerhalle betrat.

Es lag in seiner Natur, sich von Stundenblumen zu ernähren, aber er wusste noch nicht, dass nur getrocknete Blätter, als Zigarette geraucht, für einen Grauen Herrn bekömmlich sind. Er pflückte sich also vorsichtig ein Blatt von einer der Millionen von Blumen ab und steckte es nichtsahnend in den Mund.

Es verbrannte ihm die Zunge, als habe er auf eine Wespe gebissen. Er schrie auf; seine schmerzgekrümmte Gestalt flackerte, wie eine Kerzenflamme, die vom Wind geschütelt wurde. Tränen schossen ihm in die Augen und seine Beine trugen ihn nicht mehr; er fiel in Ohnmacht.

Einige Herren, die am anderen Ende der Halle aus den verwelkten Blättern ihre Zigaretten drehten, unterbrachen ihre Arbeit und eilten ihm zu Hilfe.

„Ein Neuer," stellte der eine fest. „Was hat er denn hier verbrochen? Er wird doch nicht etwa...?"

„Doch," versicherte der andere trocken. „Sehen Sie? Tränen. Keiner von uns kann Tränen vergießen. Das kann nur eine frische Stundenblume bewirkt haben."

„Aber so etwas ist noch nie vorgekommen!" entrüstete sich der erste. „Nie in der gesamten Geschichte der Zeitsparkasse!"

„Dachten Sie etwa, ich wüsste das nicht?" knurrte der zweite. „Hören Sie auf zu schwatzen und helfen Sie mir lieber mit dem hier."

Sie bliesen ihm ihren Qualm ins Gesicht, schüttelten ihn und riefen ihn laut, bis er wieder zu sich kam.

Mehrere Monate vergingen; der junge BLW/777/z galt allgemein als Sonderling. Er trug nicht nur die Vorbuchstaben des Hochverräters, sondern wurde auch bekannt als der, der ein frisches Stundenblumenblatt gekostet hatte. Man sah es ihm an: seine Augen waren nicht mehr grau, sondern grün wie frisches Laub, und sie strahlten wie eine kleine Stundenblume. Außerdem war seine Hautfarbe etwas weniger grau; er sah fast so aus wie ein junger Mensch, der einige Tage krank gewesen war und dem es jetzt wieder besser ging.

Seine Nachteile hatte dieser Vorfall auch; er stellte seinem Ausbilder aufsässige Fragen wie, „Warum ist es so wichtig, die Welt zu beherrschen?" und musste deshalb oft bestraft werden. Ausserdem hatte er Probleme mit den Anforderungen seines Berufs; ihm fiel es schwer, Unwahrheiten zu sagen, und er hatte es immer noch nicht richtig gelernt, die Kunden seine Existenz vergesen zu lassen. Das musste jedesmal ein anderer für ihn erledigen.

Viele misstrauten ihm; einigen tat er leid, aber Freunde hatte er keine, selbst wenn es bei diesen Wesen so etwas wie Freundschaft gegeben hätte.

Eines Tages saß er in einem freundlich-bunten Café, das in einer nüchternen Geschäftsstraße voller Hochhäuser lag und daher etwas fehl am Platz war. Er war aus Berufsgründen hier, und zwar um auszukundschaften, ob sich der Besitzer zum Zeitsparer bekehren ließ.

Hier saßen Menschen zusammen, aßen, tranken und redeten fröhlich durcheinander. Jeder hatte mindestens einen Begleiter, außer dem Herrn mit den grünen Augen. Unter seinesgleichen war er einsam, und bei den Menschen auch. Er seufzte, drückte seine Zigarette aus und zündete sich eine neue an.

„Guten Tag," hörte er da eine Frauenstimme, „Was wünschen Sie? Unser Special ist heute Erdbeer-Käsekuchen mit Cappucino."

Die Kellnerin lächelte ihm freundlich zu und strich sich eine der wirren schwarzen Haarsträhnen aus dem Gesicht, die aus ihrem losen Pferdeschwanz gerutscht waren. Sie war jung, hatte lustige brauen Augen, sprach mit leichtem Akzent und trug ein Namensetikett mit dem Namen Maria.

Die Stundenblume, die gerade für sie blühte, war ein einziges Wunder.

BLW/777/z wäre am liebsten in den Boden versunken. Er hatte es wieder einmal nicht geschafft, unauffällig zu bleiben. Was sollte er der Kellnerin nun antworten? Dass er niemals Menschennahrung aß und sich von Zigaretten aus toter Zeit ernährte?

„Bringen Sie mir nur ein Glas Wasser, bitte," sagte er ruhig. Wasser ließ sich leicht irgendwo verschütten.

„Okay," meinte Maria, nickte und kritzelte die Bestellung in ihr eigenes Notizbuch. „Aber sind Sie sicher?" hakte sie vorsichtshalber nach. „Weil, bei unserem Special ist der Preis immer runtergesetzt."

„Ich bin _mir_ sicher," verbesserte er sie automatisch. Bei der Zeitsparkasse beherrschte man jede Sprache perfekt, und Grammatikfehler gab es nie.

Maria verzog wütend das Gesicht und ging ohne ein einziges Wort.

BLW hatte den unerklärlichen Wunsch, sie zurückzurufen.

Als sie ein paar Minuten später mit dem Wasser wiederkam (und das nach einer unverschämt langen Wartezeit, die jeden anderen Kunden geärgert hätte), war ihr freundlicher Ausdruck wieder da.

BLW lächelte zurück und wunderte sich, weshalb ihm auf einmal so warm wurde.

„Es tut mir leid," sagte er spontan, „dass ich Sie verbessert habe. Es war sehr unhöflich von mir."

„Macht nichts," sagte sie und zuckte gleichgültig mit den Schultern. „Ich muss sowieso noch an dieser Sprache arbeiten. Ich bin erst vor drei Jahren hierhergezogen, wissen Sie."

„Dafür sprechen Sie aber hervorragend, Fräulein...Maria."

Er meinte es ernst, wusste aber nicht, warum er so redete. Er schaute tief in sein Wasserglas, als könne er dort die Antwort finden.

Maria wurde rot.

„Oh, hm, naja," machte sie, „Ich tue, was ich kann. In der Schule habe ich auch schon ein bisschen gelernt: er, sie, es, der, die, das. Und Sie? Sie sind auch neu hier?"

„Das kann man so sagen. Haben Sie die Rechnung...?"

„Oh, ja. Ja. Natürlich. Hier."

Er kramt etwas Kleingeld aus seiner Hosentasche (mehr kostete das eine Glas Wasser nicht) und bezahlte.

„Auf Wiedersehen!" sagte Maria. „Und das nächste Mal bestellen Sie etwas mehr, ja?"

BLW lachte und verabschiedete sich.

Sie drehte sich um und dachte bei sich, das sie diesen Kunden falsch aufgefasst hatte. So arrogant, wie er tat, war er ganz bestimmt nicht.

Im Gegenteil faszinierte er sie und tat ihr zur gleichen Zeit leid. Er sah so traurig und blass aus, wie ein Gespenst, und seine sanfte Stimme jagte ihr Gänsehaut über den Rücken. Und was diese grünen Augen angingen, so hätte sie sich stundenlang darin verlieren können...

Ach was, schimpfte sie mit sich selbst. Sei nicht so albern. Bestimmt ist es nur so ein Schnösel von reichem Geschäftsmann, der ein Safe als Herz hat und eine Kellnerin nicht mal zum zweiten Mal anschauen würde.

Sie konzentrierte sich streng auf ihre Arbeit, konnte den fremden Herrn aber beim besten Willen nicht vergessen.

Als BLW von seiner Mission zurückkam, meldete er, dass das Café ein höchst ungeeigneter Ort zum Zeitsparen sei. Dies stimmte nicht – in eben dem Moment war der Besitzer dabei, trübsinnig über seine verschwendete Lebenszeit nachzudenken – aber BLW dachte nicht daran. Alles, was ihm einfiel, war Maria. Wenn das Café zum Fast-Food-Outlet wurde, dann bliebe keine Zeit mehr für sie, um sich mit Kunden zu unterhalten.

Am nächsten Tag schlich er sich in die Menschenwelt davon, obwohl er keinen Befehl auszuführen hatte. Sein Ziel war Marias Café.

Meister Hora, weit entfernt im Nirgend-Haus, sah dem Geschehen durch seine Allsicht-Brille zu und erläuterte dabei Kassiopeia, was geschah.

„Nanu," meinte er erstaunt. „Also, das ist mir wirklich neu. Sie kommt auf ihn zu, ohne dass er sich bemerkbar macht. Und er sieht direkt aus, als ob er sich freue, sie zu sehen. Sie hat jetzt frei, scheint's, und geht gerade mit ihm spazieren. Stell dir vor, Kassiopeia, sie halten Händchen. Das kann doch nicht sein...einer von den Grauen? Ich sag's dir, das kann nichts Gutes bedeuten, nichts Gutes."

Er stellte die Brille schärfer ein.

„Grüne Augen hat er. Sonderbar. Das erinnert mich doch an etwas..."

Stundenblume! war Kassiopeias Stichwort.

Meister Hora schlug sich an die Stirn. „Ja, natürlich, natürlich. Aber das soll nicht unbedingt heissen, dass seine Absichten gut sind. Siehst du, er zündet sich eine neue Zigarette an. Er raucht jemandes tote Zeit, der graue Bösewicht."

Meister Hora schimpfte selten, aber wenn doch, dann immer auf die Grauen: sie waren nämlich seine schlimmsten Feinde.

Wovon soll er sonst leben? fragte Kassiopeia.

Der Verwalter der Zeit zog schweigend die Augenbrauen hoch.

Kassiopeia schmunzelte plötzlich und krabbelte auf Meister Horas Radio zu. Sie schaltete es an, drehte mit ihrem Vorderfuß an einem Knopf, und schon konnten die beiden hören, wie sich Maria mit ihrem Begleiter unterhielt.

BLW hörte mit einem Ohr zu und antwortete wenn nötig, hing aber dabei seinen eigenen Gedanken nach. Er konnte es kaum glauben, dass er mit einer Menschenfrau durch die Straßen ging, ihre Hand hielt und auch noch dabei glücklich war. So fühlte es sich also an, dieses geheimnisvolle Ding, das Glück. Er und seine Mitarbeiter erzählten ihren Kunden immer, dass nur ein Zeitsparer das wahre Glück kannte. Dieses Gefühl hatte aber nichts mit Zeitsparen zu tun.

Maria schaute ihn von der Seite an. „Geht's?" fragte sie. „Sie sehen ja so blass aus."

„Danke bestens," meinte er. „Es geht schon. So sehe ich immer aus."

„Oh." Sie wechselte zwar das Thema, aber die Sorge sah man ihr trotzdem an.

Maria...ihm wurde auf einmal klar, dass er niemandem zulassen konnte, ihr die Stundenblumen auszureißen. Der Gedanke an sie als gestresste, verbitterte, elende Zeitsparerin machte ihn wütender, als ein Agent es überhaupt können sollte.

Bei diesem Gedanken wurde ihm schlagartig klar, was er und seine Mitarbeiter überhaupt anstellten. Wer weiß, wie viele von den toten Blütenblättern, die er in seinem Leben schon geraucht hatte, aus den Herzen von Frauen wie Maria kamen? Wer weiß, wie viele Menschen jeden Tag litten, nur damit er am Leben blieb?

„Ich finde, wir können uns ruhig duzen," meinte Maria gerade. „Oder?"

BLW nickte und ging weiter.

Nach und nach merkte Maria allerdings, wie ihr seltsam schwindelig wurde. Die Zigarette qualmte an ihr vorbei – der Wind lag gerade etwas ungünstig – und sie konnte eine Art muffigen Verwesungsgeruch riechen.

„Sag mal, kannst du deine Zigarette nicht wegwerfen? Es stinkt." Sie fächelte den Qualm von ihrem Gesicht weg und hustete.

Der junge Mann schaute auf den Boden und seine Hand, in der er ihre immer noch festhielt, zitterte.

„Es tut mir leid, Maria," sagte er. „Das kann ich nicht."

„Kannst du nicht? Bist du süchtig oder wie?" fragte sie ungläubig.

„Ja, so könnte man das sagen."

Maria verzog das Gesicht.

„Tz...Schlimm. Aber weißt du, ich kenne Menschen, die haben aufgehört. Man muss einfach nur mutig sein." Und sie nahm ihm kurzerhand die Zigarette weg.

Er stöhnte und begann sich aufzulösen; sie spürte seine Hand nicht mehr und sah die Straße durch ihn durch.

„Nein," stieß er mit heiserer Stimme hervor. „Gib mir...die Zigarette wieder!"

Maria steckte sie ihm schnell in den Mund; er atmete tief durch, wie ein Asthmatiker an einem Sauerstoffapparat, und wurde langsam wieder er selbst.

Ihr eigener Atem war vor Schreck beinahe genauso schnell; sie zitterte wie Espenlaub und traute ihren eigenen Augen nicht.

„Was...was ist passiert?" stammelte sie. „Du warst fast nicht mehr da!"

„Ich bin noch am Leben," stellte er fest, eher zu sich selbst als zu ihr. „Sie hat mich nicht verschwinden lassen."

„Aber warum bist du denn verchwunden?" fragte sie leise und nahm wieder seine Hand. Sie war eiskalt, noch kälter als vorher. „Sag es mir. Kann ich dir helfen?"

Sein Gesicht verzog sich schmerzhaft und seine Stimme, als er antwortete, kam von sehr weit her.

„Ja, Maria, hilf mir...Ich bin gefangen, gefangen in einem Netz aus grauer Kälte und ich finde nicht heraus. Ich brauche dein Feuer, dein Leben, dein Herz. Hilf mir, Maria..."

Meister Hora staunte Bauklötzer, während er sie über sein Radio belauschte. BLW/777/z erzählte ihr alles über seinen Beruf, seine Mitarbeiter und ihre Mission. Sie sah zwar zunehmend verängstigt aus, machte aber keine Anstalten, vor ihm zu fliehen.

Er ist verliebt, sagte Kassiopeia in roten Buchstaben. Was sagst du nun, Secundus?

„Man lernt doch nie aus," erwiderte Meister Hora.

Sie schauten zu, wie sich die beiden auf dem Parkplatz vor ihrem Wohngebäude verabschiedeten. Er wolte ihr die Hand schütteln, wie Geschäftsleute es eben so tun, sie stellte sich aber auf die Zehenspitzen und küsste ihn.

Vor lauter Glück sah er einen Moment lang gar nicht gespenstisch aus.

Sie winkte durch das Autofenster und er fuhr davon. Sie blieb zurück und schaute lange Zeit ins Leere, wobei sie lange und tief über die Situation nachdachte.

„Eines steht fest," sagte sie laut. „Ich muss ihm helfen. Aber wie?"

Meister Hora war nicht der einzige heimliche Beobachter dieser Szene. Agent IHS/261/f kam gerade von Marias Café zurück, wo er den Manager höchst erfolgreich zum Zeitsparen überredet hatte. Er fuhr mit seinem Auto unbemerkt neben dem Paar und hörte jedes Wort mit, denn Lauschen gehörte zu seinen Spezialitäten.

Der alte Agent lächelte dünn. Diesmal hatte BLW/777/z nicht nur gepfuscht, sondern auch noch Verrat begangen. Es gab zwar noch kein Gesetz gegen Liebesverhältnisse mit Menschen, aber der Vorsitzende würde sich bestimmt etwas einfallen lassen.

Maria konnte nicht schlafen. Sie sah immer nur ihn, wenn sie die Augen schloss – ihn in seiner Einsamkeit und Verzweiflung. Er konnte nicht mehr lange so weiterexistieren, ohne Wärme und Liebe, ein kalter Geist. Er musste irgendwie ein echter Mensch werden, nicht nur seinetwegen.

Ihr Wecker tickte; eine ihrer Stunden verblühte und gab einer anderen Platz. Es war Mitternacht.

Eine Schildkröte saß auf ihrem Bett.

„Hoppla," sagte Maria in ihrer eigenen Sprache. „Ich wusste nicht, dass Schildkröten nachtaktiv sind. Ist die etwa aus dem Zoo – "

Ihr verschlug es die Sprache, zum zweitenmal an diesem Tag, als Buchstaben auf dem Panzer der Schildkröte aufleuchteten.

Du willst ihm helfen?

„Ja, klar," meinte Maria verwirrt, „Aber wie – woher weisst du – ?"

Komm mit!

Maria stand auf und zog sich eine Jacke über ihren Pyjama an. „Das ist ein Traum," redete sie sich ein. „Einfach nur ein Traum, also kann ich ja ruhig gehen."

Der Weg war ganz kurz, obwohl sie sich kaum vorwärts bewegten. Maria staunte über den surrealen weißen Stadtteil, die Niemalsgasse und das Nirgendhaus.

„Ist ja irre!" murmelte sie. „Was ich bloß für Phantasie hab'. Künstlerin hätte ich werden sollen. Ups!" Als sie sich umdrehte, um eine prächtige Standuhr zu bewundern, fegte sie mit einer unachtsamen Geste eine Uhr aus Glas von einem kleinen Tisch herunter.

Es schepperte laut; das Echo war im ganzen Haus zu hören. Kassiopeia schaute sie vorwurfsvoll an.

Sie hob die Hände. „Tut mir Leid...warum stehen hier auch so viele Uhren?"

„Ich sammle sie, mein Kind. Keine Sorge, von diesem Modell habe ich noch Dutzende."

Ein Mann im mittleren Alter stand aus einem Lehnstuhl auf, den sie vorher gar nicht bemerkt hatte. Er trug eine runde Brille und einen dunkelroten Mantel, und sein Gesicht war Maria auf Anhieb sympathisch.

„Wer bist du?" fragte sie (es kam ihr nicht in den Sinn, den Mann zu siezen). „Ich kenn' dich doch von irgendwoher."

„Ich bin Meister Hora," sagte er freundlich. „Der Verwalter der Zeit. Und du bist die Freundin des Agenten BLW/777/z, nehme ich an."

„So heißt er also," meinte sie. „Seine Freundin? Wir kennen uns doch erst seit zwei Tagen."

Meister Hora schaute sie durchdringend über dem Brillenrand an. Sie erkannte, das dieses hier kein Traum war, aber sie hielt sich nicht mit Wundern auf. Eine ehrliche Antwort war alles, was ihr in den Sinn kam.

„Ja," sagte Maria schließlich leise. „Ich bin seine Freundin, wenn er nichts dagegen hat. Ich liebe ihn. Und ich will ihm helfen, dass er ein echter Mensch wird."

„Das ist gut," sagte Meister Hora zufrieden. „Das freut mich. Hör zu: alles, was er braucht, um ein Mensch zu werden, ist eine Stundenblume von dir."

„Von mir?" staunte Maria. „Aber wie soll das denn gehen?"

Meister Hora rückte seine Brille zurecht und erklärte es ihr: „Siehst du, schon das eine Blütenblatt, steifgefroren in der Lagerhalle, hat bei ihm eine Veränderung bewirkt. Er hat ein Gewissen, er kann sich freuen, traurig sein, ja sogar lieben, wozu keiner seiner Artgenossen fähig ist. Aber eine ganze Stunde Lebenszeit, gegeben aus einem Herzen, das ihn liebt – stell dir vor, welche Wunder eine solche Blume bewirken kann!"

Marias Gesicht hellte sich unverzüglich auf.

„Ach so! Und wie kriege ich denn die Stundenblume her?"

„Im richtigen Moment werdet ihr sie beide sehen. Aber beeile dich, Kind. Dein Freund befindet sich in Lebensgefahr."

Seine Miene verdunkelte sich, als er durch die Allsichtbrille sah und folgendes Geschehen beobachtete...

„Der Agent BLW/777/z möge vor das Hochgericht treten."

Diesmal befand sich das Tribunal nicht auf einer Müllhalde, sondern im Hauptquartier der Zeitsparkasse.

BLW wusste, weshalb er aufgerufen wurde, aber er hatte keine Angst. Ihm war seltsamerweise alles egal; nur einen Gedanken hatte er noch im Kopf. Bevor er sich auflöste, wollte er seinen Kollegen noch einmal gründlich die Meinung sagen.

Er ging betont lässig, mit den Händen in den Taschen wie ein fauler Teenager, auf den Richtertisch zu.

„Sie sind Agent BLW/777/z?" fragte der Vorsitzende.

Er nickte nur.

„Seit wann arbeiten Sie für die Zeitsparkasse?"

„Schon viel zu lange." Der Vorsitzende funkelte ihn böse an. „Zwölf Monate, sieben Tage, vier Stunden, drei Minuten und zwei Sekunden."

„Wo befanden Sie sich heute zwischen 14: 32: 56 Uhr und 15: 19: 47 Uhr?"

„Ich bin im Bezirk NY/8639/c spazieren gegangen." So bezeichnete man den Stadtteil, wo das Café lag.

„Waren Sie allein oder in Begleitung?" fragte der Vorsitzende nach.

„Das verrate ich nicht." Mit ihm konnten sie machen, was sie wollten, dachte er, aber nicht mit ihr.

Die anderen Agenten begannen aufgeregt zu flüstern. In so einem Ton hatte noch nie einer von ihnen geredet, noch nicht einmal der Verräter, BLW/553/c.

„Ruhe!" donnerte der Vorsitzende.

Alles schwieg.

„Wenn Sie uns nichts sagen wollen, Angeklagter, so wird es unser Zeuge an Ihrer Stelle tun. Agent IHS/261/f, treten Sie vor. War der Angeklagte allein?"

„Nein," sagte der Zeuge. „Er war mit einer Frau zusammen."

„Name, Beruf, Wohnort?"

BLW wollte protestieren, aber die beiden Agenten neben ihm hielten ihn fest und schoben ihm ein graues Tuch in den Mund. Er konnte kein Wort hervorbringen und kochte vor Wut, während der Vorsitzende jedes kleinste Detail seines Treffens mit Maria herausfragte.

„Stimmt das, was Agent IHS/261/f soeben erzählt hat?"

BLW nickte. Eine Lüge würden sie ja sofort merken.

„Nun, mit dieser Frau werden wir leicht fertig. Und was den Angeklagten betrifft – Meine Herren, heben Sie die Hand, wenn sie diesen Agenten als schuldig des Hochverrates anerkennen."

Jeder Einzelne im Raum meldete sich sofort.

Maria hetzte durch die Straßen, trug Kassiopeia unter dem Arm und las von ihrem Rücken Anweisungen über den Weg ab. Passanten drehten sich neugierig nach ihr um: eine Frau im Pyjama mit zerzaustem Haar, die abends durch die Straßen rannte und aussah, als wären zehn Teufel hinter ihr her.

Es begann zu regnen; sie merkte es kaum.

„Ich muss ihn finden," dachte sie nur. „Ich muss ihn finden."

„Das Urteil lautet also einstimmig: Tod durch Zigarettenentzug. Angeklagter, haben Sie noch ein letztes Wort?" Mit einer Geste befahl er, den Knebel abzulegen.

„Ein letztes Wort? Jawohl, das habe ich," sprudelte es aus BLW hervor. „Ich bereue nicht, was ich gesagt habe, kein Wort davon. Ein Dieb bin ich ja, aber kein Betrüger. Ich liebe Maria und ich musste ihr die Wahrheit sagen. Wenn Sie ihr auch nur ein Har krümmen, dann sind Sie nichts als – " Er benutzte ein Schimpfwort, dass in der Zeitsparkasse noch verpönter war als ‚Meister Hora'.

Die Zuschauer waren baff; einigen fielen beinahe die Zigaretten herunter.

„Ach, wie rührend," spottete einer, der sich früh wieder gefangen hatte.

„Ich wusste es, aus ihm konnte ja nichts Ordentliches werden!" rief ein anderer.

Der Zeuge kam auf BLW zu, grinste wie ein schadenfroher Haifisch, und nahm seine Zigarette weg.

Das war der Moment, in dem Maria endlich den Gerichtssaal fand. Sie drängelte und schubste sich durch; die Grauen Heren waren so erstaunt über das Eindgingen eines Menschen in ihr Revier, dass sie Maria ohne Weiteres durchließen.

Anstatt um Gnade zu flehen wie der letzte Verurteilte, stand BLW einfach nur da und blickte dem Vorsitzenden stolz ins Auge. Das Verschwinden tat weh, aber er ließ sich nichts anmerken.

„_Querido!_" rief sie in ihrer Muttersprache (was soviel bedeutet wie ‚Geliebter'). „_Querido, _hier bin ich!"

Er drehte sich nach ihr um, wurde aber immer weniger; Maria sah, dass sie es nicht bis zu ihm schaffen würde.

Eine Turmuhr in ihrer Stadt schlug ein Uhr.

Gleichzeitig erschien eine Stundenblumenknospe in Marias Hand.

„Fang sie!"

Maria warf die Blume mit aller Kraft über die Köpfe der Zuschauer hinweg. Einige schnappten danach, aber die Blume ließ sich nicht fangen, als ob sie einen eigenen Willen hätte.

Der, für den sie bestimmt war, hielt die Hände in die Luft und die Blume fiel seidensanft hinein. Sobald er sie berührte, leuchtete sie auf, so hell, dass alle Anwesenden geblendet wurden.

Einen Augenblick später – oder war es eine Stunde? – war die Stundenblume nicht mehr zu sehen. Sie blühte nun im Herzen eines Menschen, der kein Gespenst mehr war und es nie wieder sein würde.

Die Grauen Herren erwachten langsam aus ihrem Schockzustand.

„Die ist es ja!" schrie einer. „Sie kennt unser Geheimnis! Bringt sie um!"

Maria und ihr Freund, die inzwischen zusammen vor dem Richtertisch standen, schauten sich kurz an und stürzten sich auf die nächste Tür. Sie flohen durch das Gebäude, eine Horde Grauer Herren dicht auf den Versen, immer weiter auf den Ausgang zusteuernd.

Sie kamen immer näher, waren besser ausgeruht als ihre Beute. Maria warf einen Blick über ihre Schulter; sie konnte schon den rasselnden Atem des ersten Verfolgers hören und den Qualm seiner Zigarette riechen. „Die sind zu schnell," dachte sie verzweifelt, „Wir schaffen es nicht – "

In genau diesem Moment schlief Meister Hora ein.

Die Zeit stand still.

Die Welt wurde unbeweglich, wie eine Photographie.

Die Verfolgten erstarrten mitten im Laufen; die ersten Grauen Herren stießen frontal gegen sie wie gegen eine Wand.

Eine vor Schreck zitternde Lautsprecherstimme tönte durch den Korridor: „Alarm – Alarm! Unser gesamter Nachschub ist zusammengebrochen! Alle Agenten sofort zum Großen Konferenzraum! Ich wiederhole: alle Agenten sofort zum Großen Konferenzraum!"

Die Verfolger gerieten bei dieser Nachricht in Panik und rannten in die andere Richtung. Einige nahmen anderen die Zigaretten weg, weil ihre eigenen nicht mehr reichten. Sie kämpften um ihre Existenz und vergaßen den ‚Verräter und seine Komplizin' total.

Den beiden kam es so vor, als ob die Grauen Herren sich in Luft auflösten. Sie blieben stehen und rangen nach Atem. Der junge Mann merkte, dass er seine Zigarette immer noch festhielt, und warf sie weg.

„Wo sind sie?" fragte Maria.

„Keine Ahnung. Jedenfalls sind sie nicht mehr hinter uns her."

„Gut."

„Ja."

Sie gingen in langsamem Tempo weiter. Maria sah den Menschen neben ihr zum erstenmal genau an. Er hatte schwarze Locken, genau wie sie, und seine grünen Augen funkelten lebhaft. Das Grau war in seinem Gesicht nicht mehr zu sehen; er strahlte Gesundheit, Jugend und Freude aus.

„Du bist ja voll süß als Mensch," gab sie ihrer Bewunderung Ausdruck.

„Findest du? Da muss ich mir ja einen Spiegel besorgen."

Sie lachten.

„Ich freue mich so," sagte Maria und gab ihm einen Kuss.

„Ich auch. Und wenn ich das nächste Mal an deinem Café vorbeikomme, bestelle ich ganz bestimmt das Special."

„Genau. Und du hörst auf mit Rauchen. Ich kann doch nicht mit einem Raucher gehen, besonders ein Zeitraucher."

„Ein_em_ Zeitraucher."

„Ach du!"

Sie stieß ihn aus Spaß mit dem Ellenbogen an und beide lachten ein zweites Mal.

Meister Hora schickte ihnen noch viele, viele glückliche Stunden. Er wurde Gärtner, trug zeitlebens keine Anzüge mehr und ließ in dem Haus, wo er mit Maria wohnte, keinen einzigen Gegenstand in der Farbe grau zu. Und was das Wichtigste ist: sie hatten immer genug Zeit, füreinander, ihre Freunde, ihre Kinder und später ihre Enkel.

Ich hatte Recht, Secundus! freute sich Kassiopeia, wann immer sie an das Paar dachte. Er meint es gut.

Meister Hora seufzte und streichelte sie. „Natürlich hast du Recht. Kassandra hätte ich dich nennen sollen. Aber hör doch bitte auf, darauf herumzuhacken. Und nenne mich nicht Secundus, das klingt so albern."

Kassiopeia feixte und schwieg.

Ende

12


End file.
